nolffandomcom-20200215-history
H.A.R.M.
"Remember what H.A.R.M. stands for." :-H.A.R.M. Literature H.A.R.M. is a terrorist organization bent on conquering the entire world and the main group of antagonists in the NOLF series of games. H.A.R.M. was intended to stand for Hair Alternative Replacement Membership, according to intelligence loose documents that Cate Archer finds along the way, however, since another entity disapproved its use, the real meaning of H.A.R.M. remains debatable. H.A.R.M.'s Leadership: *The Director - Director of H.A.R.M. *Baroness Dumas - Associate Director of H.A.R.M. *Dmitrij Volkov - Director of Executive Action H.A.R.M.'s Elite: *Inge Wagner *Magnus Armstrong only in NOLF 1 *Elite Guard *Isako head of the Katakuri Ninja Clan H.A.R.M.'s Allies: *Melvin Blitzny (in disguise as UNITY Field Agent Tom Goodman) *Mr. Smith (aka "Smithy") H.A.R.M.'s Employees/Henchmen/Thugs: * Albaugh - Captain of the Freighter Lorelei * Anoop Banerjee - Head of the H.A.R.M. India branch * Barbagallo - Henchman (former member of CCI and Mockery Makery) * Bill - Works at the Underwater Base * Bishop - Works in records * Bob - Works at Washington Lumberyard * Lyle Boyd - Guard at the Dumas Tower * Frank Brady - Works at Bremen Docks * Carter - Former H.A.R.M. employee (possesed Project: Epsilon portfolio; turned into Man-Crate) * Chancey - Guard at the Dumas Tower * Chuck - Mancrate working at the Underwater Base * Clark - Former Soviet spy who abandoned a woman in Morocco * Clayton - Captain of the H.A.R.M. Submarine * Cottswald - Assistant Director to Volkov * Cranston - Works at Washington Lumberyard * Delaney - Works at Washington Lumberyard * J.P. Fenster - Security Chief at the Underwater Base * Cornelius Fitchpins - Henchman, Ensign Third Class * Floyd - Works at Bremen Docks * Frank - Worked at the Underwater Base (work shift moved to days) * Frankel - Henchman * Franz - Works at Das Einsame Valkyrie * Franz - Crewmember on the Freighter Lorelei * Geitz - Works at the Dumas Tower * Gordon - Henchman * Gudmunson - Associate Commander * Gudmundsson - Crewmember on the Freighter Lorelei * Gunther - Works at Bremen Docks * Dr. Hall - Worked at the Underwater Base (requested Test Subject Pods) * Hans - Works at Bremen Docks * Heinrich - Works at the Dumas Tower * Heinrik - Crewmember on the Freighter Lorelei * Chris Hibbard - Professor in charge of Project Epsilon (also checked out a manual but never returned) * Horvik - Crewmember on the Freighter Lorelei * Melbert Hotchkins - Scientist working in Antarctica * Jake - Paratrooper * James - Henchman (wanted to switch employment because of Epsilon) * Francis Javier - Security chief in Morocco * Jones - Henchman * Keith - Works at Bremen Docks * Erin Keys - H.A.R.M. Comptroller * Kamal Khubchandani - H.A.R.M. employee in India * Arno Kirchner - Works at Das Einsame Valkyrie * Kitchener - Mancrate at the Underwater Base * Klaus - Henchman * Dr. Karl Kussman - Head of Project Omega at the secret base in Antarctica * Laramie - Henchman who turned into Man-Crate * Confucius Lee - Worked in the Robotics Department * Mackenzie - Henchman who turned into Man-Crate * Hugo Madmiller - Worked in the Robotics Department * Balaji Malpani - Second in command at the H.A.R.M. India branch * Marvin - Assistant to the Director * McColl - Crewmember on the Freighter Lorelei * Mikey - Henchman (stuck under a metallic panel) * Miller - Worked at the Underwater Base (analyzed CT-180 but had glued ammo casing to desk) * Hans Mueller - Works at Bremen Docks * Mulroy - Henchman * Nathan - Henchman * Megan O'Malledy - Morale Officer * Pacpac - Works at the India branch * Pekoe - Use to work at the Underwater Base (being fed to sea creatures) * Perkins - Submarine crewman * Philips - Guard at the Dumas Towers * Pierre - Henchman * Pim - Commander of the Underwater Base * Prem - Works at the India branch * Rhett - Works at the Underwater Base * Rick - Henchman (found a fellow henchman sleeping in the lounge) * Richards - Henchman * Rodney - Henchman (knows a woman named Margaret) * Roger - Works in technical department * Roscoe - Works in North America * Saperstein - Associate Commander * Simon - Guard at the Dumas Towers * Spencer - Member of IT Department at the Underwater Base (finds Cate Archer "cute") * Stephens - Foreman at the Dumas Tower construction site * Stern - Crewmember on the Freighter Lorelei * Keith Stevens - Works at the Underwater Base * Carly Isadora Tehore - Activities Coordinator * Frank J. Thompson - Henchman (Cate found his will and testament) * Troy - Guard at the Dumas Towers * Vanderburg - Foreman at the Bremen Docks * Vijay * Wes - Henchman (knows somebody at M.A.L.A.D.Y.) H.A.R.M.'s Departments: * Building Services Department * Counter-Counter Intelligence Research Group * Human Resources Department * Information Technology Department * Marketing Department * Morale Department * Robotics Department * Supply Department * Super Computer Services Department (Corridor 2, Underwater Base) Known H.A.R.M. Facilities * Das Einsame Valkyrie - Hamburg, West Germany * Facility 4524 - Coast of Morocco * Facility 22987 - Location? * H.A.R.M. Antarctica Base * H.A.R.M. Headquarters - Inotakimura, Japan * H.A.R.M. India Branch Headquarters - Calcutta * H.A.R.M. Rocket Launch Base - Mandaru, Caribbean * H.A.R.M. Space Station - Originally in orbit over Earth, later crashed on the Moon * H.A.R.M. Underground Base - Washington, United States * H.A.R.M. Underwater Base - Aegean Sea : Orientation for new H.A.R.M. employees is conducted in Oslo, Norway. : H.A.R.M. also had a new base planned in Sweden, but it is not known if this base is in operation yet. Trivia It is worthwhile to note that in a different game produced by Monolith, entitled F.E.A.R., there is a level where H.A.R.M.'s distinctive logo appears, shows a different meaning to the acronym: "Heater And Refrigerator Manufacturing". Category:Organizations